


Shadowed Light

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rating will change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: No rest for the 'wicked', right?





	Shadowed Light

"Cad tá á dhéanamh agat [what are you doing]?" The voice, tainted with a strong accent, was a sudden intrusion. Beneath midnight black hair a pair of azure tinted eyes flashed open and it took all of her self control not to scream.

Right in front of her, and far too close it seemed, was a face that had once seen better day. Once would have been called handsome. But now skin was weathered to leather-brown by the elements. While the eye that met her gaze was a strikingly pale grey-green. It'd be a bewitching gaze if not for the glaring hole where the right eye had once been. A deep scar cut its way across craggy features, a pale gouge from hairline to the upper lip.

Kagome Higurashi, once guardian of the Shikon no Tama, pressed her hand with fingers splayed against a jaw covered in cinnamon red-blonde hair losing the battle against grey. "Too close, Carrick."

Even as she spoke though the Irishman was stepping back allowed his actual frame, and not just his face, to come into her line of sight. He was a broad shoulders man, tall and lithe, with curly cinnamon hair that was streaked through with grey. He was muscular in a way honed only from hard work. And he was, as always it seemed, dressed in a checkered cotton shirt and black tweed vest. A pair of old pants and heavy boots completing the image.

He looked like any other Irishman tending to his sheep out here. Those that knew Carrick Fuiréast though knew he wasn't quite what many would expect.

Though who was she to comment on the oddities of another. She had, after all, survived three years within the depths of feudal Japan. Some five hundred years prior to when she had actually been born. She had, at the end, completed her task in seeing to the defeat of the hanyou turned demon, Naraku. She had helped bury her friends. She had watched as Sesshomaru, a once enemy turned ally, had cut down his own half brother. It had eaten at her that Naraku had portrayed the inu-hanyou so well fifty years before they'd ever met.

When she had found herself back in her time, the time traveling well sealed behind her, she hadn't known what to do. She had faced creatures many thought as imaginary. She had to deal with issues as a teenager some adults wouldn't have been able to handle. Or maybe it was that she had grown tired of her family treating her as they had. If they weren't acting as if she were made of glass they were stealing suspicious looks at her back.

She had left the Sunset Shrine when nineteen and taken to traveling. And it was during these travels that she had encountered Carrick and his small band somewhere in Munster. Some were, like him, Irish. Others were Scottish or Welsh or a mix of all three. A few were like her and not from the UK at all. They were a ragtag group that the locals referred to as tinkers and gypsies. Even the ones like Carrick, an owner of farmland and who was knowledgeable in herb lore, earned such scorn.

"To think that you would ignore me after I came to save you, cailín beag [little girl]." The voice was as amused as the grin tugging at the man's features. They both knew he hadn't come to "save" her but retrieve her before the shadows grew too long and travel became difficult.

"As if." She did not speak the modern Irish. But over these last seven summers spent within this small tightly knit community she could understand it well enough "Is something wrong?"

"No," he paused as if considering something else, "but we got a message."

Curiosity niggled at her, "and?"

"Conas a bhraitheann tú faoi Albain [How do you feel about Scotland]?"


End file.
